


grab your sweetheart and spin out with 'em

by icarus_falls



Category: Chains of Silk
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega/Alpha Threesome, Deepthroating, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safewords, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_falls/pseuds/icarus_falls
Summary: Oliver is a greedy omega at heart.But for real who can resist Graves Alphas?





	grab your sweetheart and spin out with 'em

**Author's Note:**

> plot? what plot?

Oliver Hirano was _definitely_ in heaven.

He panted loudly as Jasper’s tongue wriggled inside of him, the alpha’s fingers digging into his thighs. Oliver was straddling his face, leaning over his torso so he could mouth at the alpha’s half-formed knot.

This hadn’t been his idea. The thought of sitting on Jasper’s face… it made heat fill his cheeks. He _wanted_ it, but it was so… _naughty_.

Hands grabbed at his shoulders and pulled him upwards. Oli was powerless as Benjamin Graves forced up to sit up and then down, properly pressing himself onto Jasper.

The hands on his thighs twitched and the alpha moaned beneath him. His tongue pressed somehow _deeper_ inside of Oli.

“Be-Benjamin,” Oli whimpered.

Benjamin silenced him with a sloppy kiss, the contrast between the tongue in his mouth and the tongue in his ass making his head spin. They stayed like that, toying with the tiny omega and drawing out every sharp gasp and low groan they could.

Benjamin pulled away to kiss across Oli’s cheek, whispering into his ear. “Are you going to be a good boy for us, Oliver?”

Oliver nodded, his hands clutching at Benjamin’s sides. The alpha chuckled in a way so _similar_ to Silas Graves that it sent a brand new shiver up his spine.

Oliver had a thing for Graves Alphas, and the Daddy Alpha was no exception.

Benjamin stood slowly, threading his hands through Oliver’s dark hair.

“Remember,” he murmured, his face going serious for a moment. “Tap three times on my thighs to stop, okay?”

Oliver nodded, his jaw dropping open and his tongue falling out. His eyes were dark with lust as he grabbed at Benjamin’s thighs.

Benjamin guided himself into Oliver’s mouth, sliding in until the head of his dick hit the back of his mouth. He let Oliver adjust for a second before he tugged on his hair, pulling him forwards and forcing him to swallow.

Oliver’s eyes rolled as the alpha slipped into his throat, his fingers spasming. A fresh wave of slick escaped him, making the lewd sounds Jasper’s tongue was making even _lewder_.

_This has to be a wet dream_ , Oliver thought to himself. Benjamin began to fuck his face, praises leaving his lips as he used the omega like a toy. One of Jasper’s hands wrapped around Oliver’s own swollen length, his tongue fucking in and out of him.

A high pitched whine left Oliver, his scent glands swelling and leaking. He was powerless to the shivers that seized him as he began to come, his cries muffled by Benjamin’s length. Both alphas continued, playing with his body and holding him tightly as he squirmed.

If there was one thing Oli loved, it was overstimulation, and both alphas knew that.

So they continued on. Benjamin panted as he pulled out from the omega’s throat. He thrusted shallowly, making sure to rub his head against the roof of Oliver’s mouth. He grinned at his reaction; Oliver’s eyes bugged wide and he whined, his hips shaking. He pressed his body downwards harder, fucking himself on Jasper’s face, no longer ashamed. He couldn’t care, not when Jasper was working him so _well_ and Benjamin was looking at him with that lust-filled gaze.

_He loved these alphas._

The realization had him coming all over again, a dry orgasm that wracked his body and fried his nerves.

Benjamin let go of his hair and withdrew, falling to his knees. Oliver slumped forwards, letting himself be cradled against the alpha’s chest. Jasper scooched up on the bed, pulling himself out from underneath the omega. He wiped at his face with a dumb, prideful grin.

“Oli,” he called out, his voice full of affection. “You good, baby?”

Oliver could only nod, his body lazily twitching. He moaned softly as he felt Jasper’s hands wander over his lower back and ass. Jasper knelt behind him, his hands spreading Oliver’s cheeks.

“You’re twitching,” he said out loud.

“Shut up,” Oliver whispered his retort.

“Our omega wants more, Benji,” Jasper teased, settling himself between Oliver’s legs. He manhandled the omega so he was on all fours, spreading his legs so he had room between them. He grabbed his hardness and lined himself up, rubbing the head against Oliver’s slicked entrance.

Oliver let out a gasp, turning his head away from Benjamin’s chest to look back at Jasper. “Jazz, no-”

Jasper pushed forwards, slipping halfway inside of the omega. “No?”

Oliver had thought it would be too much, but yet again, the Graves Alphas were proving to be his addiction. A long moan left his lips and he collapsed onto his elbows.

“Holy fuck,” Oliver whispered. “Don’t stop.”

“God,” Jasper groaned as he ran his hands over Oliver’s slim body. “I love you.”

Jasper waited no time. He fucked him slow and steady, snapping his hips with every inward thrust. Benjamin cupped Oliver’s face with one hand, coaxing the omega back up onto all fours. His other hand guided his dick to Oliver’s lips.

“Please,” he requested. “I need to be inside your perfect mouth again.”

Oliver’s mouth instantly dropped open. He accepted him in deep, his body alight as the two alphas used him.

Except he didn’t feel like a mere toy. Jasper’s hands were still stroking him and Benjamin’s eyes were full of love. Oliver couldn’t stop the storm of emotions in his heart. Tears spilled over his cheeks, his scent thick.

Oliver lost himself in the sensation, a haze filling his head as he slipped into subspace. He felt so safe and _good_ sandwiched between the two alphas, like absolutely nothing could hurt him in that moment.

He basked under their attentions, their knots eventually filling him and sending his body soaring. Oliver _wanted_ in that moment; he craved the sharp feeling of their teeth buried deep in his neck, marking him up as their own and making sure that the world knew.

But Oliver couldn’t think of such things.

Because it would never happen.


End file.
